


You Found It

by SatisfiedSkye



Category: Original Work, Vent - Fandom
Genre: Original Fiction, Other, POV First Person, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatisfiedSkye/pseuds/SatisfiedSkye
Relationships: None





	You Found It

You’re crawling at this point. 

You’ve felt lost in this for so long, you’ve turned every which way. You’ve been searching for it for so long, you can’t remember the last time you saw it; The light. It’s dark, you need that light again, so you search endlessly. You're in a dark, cold room, and there are many dark, cold rooms to go to, to search through, to find what you need. The light. You've searched for what feels like longer than you should have existed in the world. You keep going, despite that. Do you know why? No. 

But you still search.

It took so, so, long, but you see something. Dim and faint, light was in the distance. You were finding it. You got up off the ground and started running, taking every turn you see that makes the light brighter. You’re so close, just a little more running, you’re laughing, happy, you were gonna find the light, you were gonna get what you needed the whole time. You’ll stop crawling, you’ll stop searching in the dark, you’ve found it. You finally had found the bright light just in your grasp. Squinting, adjusting your eyes to the brightness, you reach out. And finally, the floor collapses from under you in a turn of events you could’ve never seen coming, and your tired body falls into the dark, collapsing back on the cold floor you were crawling on. 

You collect yourself, and after a bit, you just do what you’ve always done. you search for the light. 

What else could you even do?


End file.
